Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417012711
"Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry. We told Anna a lie in order to protect her but it didn't do any better at all, and I didn't mean to be dishonest with Anna- " Voice failing, Breha clapped her hands over her mouth. Elsa rushed to Breha while their parents stand frozen, clearly torn. They want to do something but are afraid of making it worse. Elsa places her hands on Breha's arms, crouching as Breha crumples to the floor. "It's not your fault," Elsa says. "Don't blame yourself." Elsa doesn't blame her. Elsa doesn't - Breha collapses against Elsa, sobbing. "I'm sorry," she murmurs over and over again while Elsa shushes her. After a moment, two more pairs of arms engulf her and Elsa and then Elsa is crying too. Breha lifts her head from Elsa's shoulder. Their parents are hugging them both close, tears streaming down their faces. Elsa twists within Mama and Papa's arms, and Breha loosens her own grip on Elsa so that Elsa can turn enough to bury her face in Mama's neck. Breha realizes she never saw Elsa see their parents off that day. Had she hugged them then? When was the last time Elsa had touched someone without fear of harming them? She clamps down on another sob. "Mama..." Elsa removes her arms from Anna and clings to Mama. Papa looks to Breha with a questioning expression in his eyes, and Breha nods with a small smile. Papa smiles gently and wraps both arms around Elsa, resting his cheek on top of her head. "We love you, Elsa," Mama says. "We're so proud of you," Papa murmurs. Elsa shudders, a harsh sob ripping from her throat. Then she tenses. Snow begins to fall. "Please don't make me wear the gloves again. Please..." Mama and Papa share a look over the top of Elsa's head. Anna can see they're uncertain. They look to her. She stares them firmly in the eyes, trying to communicate her feelings: if we lie to Anna again, she'll never forgive us. ''Mama strokes Elsa's hair and kisses the top of her head. "Of course not. We were wrong, and we are ''so sorry." Breha's emotions churn inside her, a conflicted and chaotic mess, but the sight of Elsa relaxing into their parents embrace quiets the storm. For this moment at least, Elsa is content. Peaceful. She isn't sure how long Elsa will stay that way or how long it will be before either she or Elsa breaks down again. They haven't even scratched the surface of all the things Anna wants to say - needs to say, needs to work through - so they can't possibly have worked through all the things Elsa needs to, but for now this is enough." "All Anna's life we've been keeping secrets from Anna. She deserves to know." Elsa admitted as she regretted her secrecy protection A sob tears itself from Elsa's throat. She clings to Breha. "It's all our fault. They were only trying to protect us and Anna. It was our choices too." Elsa tenses in Breha's arms. "I would've hurt Anna. I did hurt Anna. I didn't mean too - " "It was one time, Elsa," Breha says, "and only because you were scared. If I hadn't lied to Anna in the first place after she asked me why I also wore my gloves too, none of this would've happened. We could've practiced controlling our powers! We could've learned to control them sooner!" "None of this would've happened if I'd just watch where I was aiming at." Elsa said. "You didn't mean to hurt me, Elsa." Breha says. "It was an accident." "It always is!" Elsa shouts in anger and sadness and desperation bursting out of her. Ice shoots up in spikes in front of her. The same way they had at the coronation. Breha ignores the spikes. Elsa hesitates. "I'm sorry, Breha... look, for whatever it's worth. I think we owe Anna. Let's not forget it's our fault for keeping secrets from Anna." "None of us ever even bothered to focus on solving any of Anna's personal problems." Breha agreed. "We're all the fault here." "None of us deserve to be Anna's family at all, do we?" "No neither of us deserve to be Anna's sisters at all."